


Nini's Dream

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Jongin wakes up extremely horny, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, Top Oh Sehun, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: Jongin has a sex dream and wakes up extremely horny. Luckily for him, his boyfriend is right there to help.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	1. Sehun's Pleasure

_Sehun gives it to him so good. His hips move in a long languid movement, and he watches him with a smug smirk …_

_“You like that, baby?”_

_“Yes, yes … more, Sehun — keep fucking me,”_

_Jongin is hot and shaky, his heart thunders inside his chest and his throat is tight._

_He needs it … fuck … he needs it so bad —_

  
  


Jongin groaned when he woke up. His dick was hard and his body was ready, and yet Sehun was not on top of him. He was not fucking him long and hard. 

“Sehun,” Jongin said, trying to wake him up. “Sehun, fuck me. I need you. I need you now,”

“What?” Sehun asked. He sounded confused and still very sleepy. But Jongin needed him to be awake and alert and _fucking him_. Like, right fucking now.

Jongin quickly got rid of his underwear and took a hold of his dick.

“Are you masturbating right now?” Sehun asked. 

“I’m so hard, baby. Fuck me right now, I need you. Please please please? Sehun, please …”

Sehun was on top of him right away. His body was a welcome weight. It was warm and solid and it was Sehun. 

“Babe, please,” Jongin was almost in tears. 

Couldn’t Sehun understand? Just how much Jongin needed him to fuck him with his long, big cock? Fill him up and hold him tight until he came? 

“Did you have a dream?” Sehun asked. 

He pushed Jongin’s hand away and started to stroke his dick. 

“Yes,” Jongin gasped. “Yes, yes and I’m gonna die if you don’t fuck me right now,”

“What was going on in your dream?” Sehun asked.

His voice was very calm, almost politely curious. It was like he was asking Jongin what he had for breakfast.

“You were fucking me,” Jongin said. 

He wrapped his arms around Sehun and pulled him down to himself.

“You were fucking me so good. You were art — I don’t know, I don’t think I ever felt this needy from a dream before,”

“Hmmm,” Sehun hummed. 

He was still stroking Jongin’s dick, but it was slow and not meant to get him off. Just enough to keep him tingly and hard and wanting for more. 

Sehun started to kiss his neck. He nibbled and then kissed and gently sucked on his skin. It was all very sweet and loving and nice, but Jongin needed Sehun to spread him open and fuck him hard and keep fucking him until Jongin was spent to the brim. 

Sehun chuckled when Jongin whined.

“Where were we?”

“Huh?” Jongin was pretty sure he was gonna cry. 

Sehun’s touch on his dick had no pressure. His touches were too light. It just made him more and more desperate. 

“Sehunnie, please. Fuck me.”

“Where were we, Nini?” Sehun asked again. “On stage, in our dorm? Your place? My place? Outside? “

“Practice room,” Jongin said and gasped and shuddered when Sehun rewarded him with a little bit of pressure on his dick.

Jongin felt Sehun’s hard cock brush against his thigh. His mouth watered.

“That’s naughty,”

“Yeah … ah, that’s good — yeah, I think … um … you got pretty angry because you thought I was flirting with hyung. And when were left alone … you got —”

“What? What did I do?” 

Sehun stopped kissing his neck and made his way to Jongin’s cheek. 

The room was pretty dark but the moon was bright tonight and Jongin had been awake for long enough to have his eyes accustomed.

He saw Sehun’s eyes harden as he looked into his.

“What did I do, Nini?” he repeated.

Jongin gulped.

“You — you told me to get on my knees …”

“And?”

“And you fucked my mouth. Said I was pretty,”

“Good,” Sehun muttered and kissed him.

Jongin’s heart clenched, and he didn’t care how needy he sounded, or that Sehun’s hand let go of his dick in a favor to roam around his chest, leaving his dick cold and alone, he just needed Sehun to keep kissing him and touching him, and he knew that Sehun was not gonna let go.

“Then what happened? Did you wake up right after?”

“No. I begged you to come down my throat, but you flipped me around and started to fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

Jongin’s eyes were closed but he heard Sehun's smirk anyway.

“Yeah,”

“Didn’t I even prep you?”

“It was a dream, Sehun. Yes … that’s good, don’t stop.

Sehun’s hand found his dick again and started to jerk him off more earnestly, while his tongue flicked his nipple around. 

“I was so horny when I woke up. I think I would have just jumped at whoever was next to me. Almost delirious —”

“What did you just say?”

“For a second!” Jongin hurried to say. “Just for a second, and then I would have realized it wasn’t you and I probably would have cried because I was so hard — Sehun, please, stop stopping like that!”

“Whom were you flirting with?”

“What?”

“In your dream, you said I was mad cause you were flirting with someone. Who was it?”

“You _thought_ I was flirting, I wasn’t _actually_ —”

“Who was it, Nini?”

Sehun’s composed, distant voice sent shivers down Jongin’s spine. There was now way Sehun didn’t feel Jongin tremble against his body. 

“Just … hyung,”

“Which hyung?”

Jongin pouted and deliberately let a moment pass before answering. He felt Sehun’s body tense with anger.

“Baekhyun hyung,”

“I see,”

“Yeah,”

For a heartbeat, Sehun didn’t do anything. Then he, with a surprising agility and strength, manhandled Jongin and flipped him on the bed. 

A sharp slap landed on Jongin’s bare ass, and Jongin moaned into the pillow. He started to rut against the sheets but Sehun took a hold of his hips firmly and kept him still.

“You don’t come until I say so,”

“Ah …”

“What was that?”

“Yes,”

Sehun kissed Jongin’s nape. “Good,”

Jongin heard Sehun take off his underwear and heave a deep sigh.

“Now, what was it that you wanted me to do?”

“Fuck me,” Jongin grunted. “How many times do I have to say it? Fuck me —”

Sehun landed another slap on his ass, this time the other cheek and Jongin was hit with a very different wave of pleasure from usual. This was new. 

“I believe you were _begging_ , Nini,”

Sehun was now just playing with his ass. Kneading them between his fingers and palms. It might have been very unsexy, considering how his ass was being treated like a fucking play-doh, but it wasn’t. It was hot. The fact that he was stark naked and just there for Sehun to do whatever he wanted. The fact that Sehun just spanked him and was casually, calmly playing with his asscheeks, waiting for an answer … this was … almost like belonging. As if, he was already claimed. 

“Please, fuck me, Sehun.” Jongin said, more like he managed to choke out, because his throat was still very tight, his stomach was heavy, and he really really needed Sehun to pound into him. He needed him to be fast and rough.

“I will,” Sehun promised. “But you have to be good,”

“I’ll be good,” Jongin said. “I promise — just, fuck me now, Sehun, please,”

He tried to roll his hips but Sehun held them tight again. 

“None of that,” he said. “Don’t move, I’ll go get the lube,”

“You don’t have to!” Jongin called after Sehun. “Just fuck me right away,”

But Sehun was already back and he chuckled at Jongin’s desperation.

“Nah, you won’t say that when I actually try to fit my dick in you,”

Jongin huffed in frustration but lifted up his hips for Sehun anyway. He flipped his pillow in favor of the cooler side and slumped his face on it. 

“I just really need a quick fuck, Sehun,” he said as Sehun put a finger into him. 

“If you want my dick in you, you’ll stop complaining,” Sehun said

Sehun’s long finger went into him with a familiar ease, and Jongin closed his eyes. Maybe time would pass faster if he closed his eyes. That’s how it was when he worked out, anyway. 

Deeming he was ready for another finger, Sehun poured some more lube on his fingers and got two into Jongin’s hole.

“Do you have to be so slow?”

Sehun didn’t answer but just smacked his ass again.

Jongin giggled. 

After Sehun’s fingers almost touched his prostate, but just passed by it a few times, Jongin realized Sehun was doing it on purpose. There was no way Sehun forgot where Jongin’s prostate was, no matter how Jongin usually topped. Sehun still fucked Jongin enough times to know it by heart. It was like having a finger graze against an itchy spot, but never really have it scratched, which was the point.

Two fingers were still better than nothing, and Sehun seemed to be in a mood, so Jongin kept quiet and waited.

“If we weren’t together,” Sehun said after a minute. “And if Baekhyun hyung was here, and if he was willing, would you have fucked him? If you woke up like this next to him, that is,”

“Yes,” Jongin answered truthfully. There was no point in pretending.

“I see,” 

Sehun lubed up his fingers once more and didn’t say anything for a while. 

“He’s pretty,”

“He is,”

“You liked him for a long time,”

“I did,”

Sehun’s fingers stilled in him.

“He’s your type. He’s bright, he’s cute and he’s shorter than you — you like that,”

Jongin sighed. 

“Yes, he is pretty, Sehun, and you’re gorgeous. He’s funny and you’re snarky. He teases but you bite, and yes I had a crush on him when I was like seventeen — a kid, really. And if you don’t fuck me right now, maybe I should call Baekhyun hyung and ask him if he’s up for a nice quick fuck —”

He had been expecting the slap on his ass and groaned in delight when it came. Of course, all he said was just to rile Sehun up — he and Sehun were exclusive now.

“How did I —” Sehun snarled into his ear. “— never realize you were such a brat?”

Jongin was shaking now. “Beats me, babe,”

Sehun thrusted his fingers into him fast and roughly, this time touching his prostate every single time.

“Don’t come,” Sehun said. “You’ll come only when I’m done fucking you,”

“Yes — come on already,”

Sehun didn’t fuck him already. But he did lube up another finger and this time he was merciless. 

“I almost shoved my dick in just now,” Sehun hissed. “You would have liked that, wouldn’t you?”

Jongin didn’t have anything to say to that. Three fingers buried deep in his ass, the middle one prodding his prostate, Jongin was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to say anything coherent even if he tried.

And then finally — fucking finally! — Sehun slipped his fingers out.

Jongin heard Sehun lubing up his dick, and actually felt saliva gather in the corner of his mouth. 

Sehun almost laid down on him — Jongin felt his hard dick press against his ass — and whispered, “I’m gonna fuck you now, Nini,”

“Sehun, y-yes, please,” Jongin whispered back, eyes shut tight.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard,” Sehun warned him. “Yes?”

“Yes,”

“I think you meant to say ‘please’,”

Jongin gulped.

“Please fuck me hard,”

Sehun hummed in satisfaction and pulled back. He hoisted up Jongin’s hip and nudged him to get on his knees. 

Jongin did as he was bid. His face was still plastered against the pillow, his chest still on the bed, but his ass was now up in the air, ready and willing for Sehun to finally fuck him. 


	2. The Empty Bedroom

True to his words, Sehun fucked him hard and fast. Jongin was surprised at how rough he was, but pleasantly so. It just had never occurred to him that Sehun had a side like this too.

Usually Sehun liked to be the snarky, bratty baby of the relationship. Outside, he was chic and cold and unimpressed with everything. Inside, he was quite docile, and liked to tease and apologize, in his own way, for being a dick all day.

Jongin would fuck him slowly for a long time, their bodies pressed together. He loved to hear all the little sounds Sehun made. Since Sehun was so so good at keeping himself under control, Jongin treasured and loved any little sound Sehun made. If they had sex in the dorm, Sehun would be extra quiet, sometimes he would cover his mouth with his hand, and it would be heaven for Jongin to watch him desperately keep his pleasure hidden.

Sehun smacked into him fast and hard. He was supporting himself on his palms and kept his hips rocking into Jongin with sharp thrusts from above. Each time, he would make sure he was balls deep in Jongin.

It felt like a reminder, a sharp one, of how Jongin was with Sehun now.

Sehun’s to fuck.

“I wanna hear you,” Sehun said.

He sounded rough, like he needed to drink some water. He had been fucking Jongin for quite a while now, without breaking his pace once. If Jongin wasn’t a selfish bastard fully enjoying getting fucked by his hot boyfriend, he would have suggested to take a minute so Sehun could grab a glass of water.

“Damn it, Jongin. I wanna hear you,” Sehun said again. “Sit up — no, get on your knees, that’s it.”

He took a hold of Jongin’s arms by the crook, pulled him back and started to pound into him even harder. Jongin’s back took a graceful curve, and there was nothing he could do but take everything Sehun gave him.

“Ah … ah … ah … Sehun, yes, yes, harder,” Jongin managed to say, gasping for breath. He was going to explode, he just knew it.

“You’re so hot, do you know that? Wish you could see yourself, getting fucked like this,”

Jongin was moaning and gasping and also kind of screaming — his screams never lasted long, he ended up gasping again and then moaning. He was just running in a circle now.

Sehun was grunting behind him, Jongin was in awe of just how much in control he was.

“Did I fuck you like this too?” Sehun said. “In your dream did I — fuck — was this how I fucked you?”

“Almost,” Jongin answered. He was dizzy, the heat was really starting to pool down there … “We were standing instead, in front of the mirror. You watched me. You made me watch me — No, Sehun! No!”

Sehun pulled his cock out of him and let go of his arms. Confused and exhausted, Jongin fell on the bed with a grunt.

“Noooooooo,” he whined, his voice was muffled by the fact that he was face-down on the pillow. It was so cruel of Sehun to stop at that moment. He was so sure that the images from his dream would push Sehun a little bit further into fucking him non-stop.

“Get up, Nini,”

Sehun was by his side now, holding his hand and pulling.

“No, fuck off,” Jongin said, fully intending to sulk.

“I’ll make it worth it, I promise,” Sehun whispered.

Jongin turned his head and squinted at him, pouting hard. Sehun had one of his knees on the bed, his other leg on the floor, and his cock was close enough for Jongin to admire. Sehun’s pretty pretty cock …

“Will you let me suck your cock?” He said, getting up on his elbows to show his eagerness. “I wanna suck your cock,”

“You’ll have to move more for that,” Sehun said. He sounded amused.

“Not really,” Jongin turned around and laid down on his back. “I can just lay here, you can sit on the bed and fuck into my mouth and —”

Sehun hissed and made a sound like he was in pain. “I’m on the verge as it is, Jongin. Do you know how hot you are? And you woke me up, literally begging me to fuck you. No, you can’t suck my dick now; I’ll come right away. I can’t hold it long enough to fuck you afterwards,”

“But that’s okay,” Jongin said. “I can just jerk myself off. Or we can do sixty-nine. Suck each other off. That would be hot,”

“Yeah, it would be,” Sehun agreed. “But I … I need to fuck you, and I know how we’re gonna finish this. So … get up,”

Jongin huffed and mentally rolled his eyes. He dragged it for as long as he could, as if getting up from the bed was costing him something grave.

Sehun watched him with a cute frown on his face but didn’t say a word. Jongin wondered how he wasn’t touching his cock, when it looked that hard and wet.

Finally, he stood in front of Sehun and smiled sheepishly. Realizing a tad bit late how childish he was being. Sehun was just trying to do what he, Jongin, wanted him to do in the first place.

Without a word, Sehun turned him around. One of his hands rested on his stomach, the other drifted down and gently settled on his cock. A finger trailed from the bottom to the top, in an excruciatingly gentle, slow phase. Sehun drew a pattern, then did some circles, and then went down the same way once he reached the top.

“Close your eyes, Nini,” Sehun said, but Jongin’s eyes were already closed.

It was kind of like having Sehun draw stuff on his back, something Sehun did for him when it was hard for Jongin to fall asleep.

He would silently draw and write all sorts of things on his back, and Jongin, pleased with the tingly feelings, would fall asleep happily.

If he wasn’t pathetically horny, he would have enjoyed the light touches and probably would have drifted off, but …

“Walk,” Sehun said. “Trust me and walk. I’ll guide you.”

Jongin trusted Sehun with his life. He took a few tentative steps. It was kind of weird to move with his eyes closed. Instinct told him to open his eyes, but he kept them shut and focused on Sehun’s breath on the back of nis heck, Sehun’s hand on his stomach, the other one on his dick.

After only a few more steps, Sehun let go of his dick to open up a door (Jongin heard the gentle click of the door handle).

“Keep your eyes closed,” Sehun said and turned on the light.

Even with his eyes closed, the sudden light was a heavy hit.

“Ugh, Sehun,” Jongin whined again. “Why are we in your bathroom?”

The air was a little colder in here but the floor was warm, thankfully.

“You’ll see,” Sehun said and nudged him forward again.

“I just needed a quick fuck,” Jongin mumbled.

Sehun kissed his shoulder. “I know, I’m sorry. Here, stop here,”

Jongin stopped. Sehun took a hold of his hands and guided him to put them on the wall. It felt cold and … weird. Jongin rubbed his fingers and —

“Glass?”

Sehun didn’t answer him, but instead said, “Legs just a little bit wider and two steps back, Nini.”

Jongin did as he was told. He was bending again. Just standing a little bit taller than being bent over a table.

Sehun’s hard cock pressed against his ass again and Jongin sighed in relief.

“Don’t leave me hanging this time,” he pleaded. “You’ll finish, right?”

“Promise — you can open your eyes now. Gently, if you will,”

Jongin opened up his eyes and immediately shut them again. The light was pressing hard against his eyelids. He had to blink a few times to get his eyes adjusted, even then they were only half-open.

Frowning, he looked up from the floor, gasped loudly and looked down again.

Sehun was breathing heavily behind him.

“You okay, Nini?”

“What the fuck, Sehun? Mirror? Really?”

“Yes, I want you to watch — see how hot you are,”

No matter how unwilling he was, his curious eyes darted up for a second, caught the sight of his hard dick and went down again.

He was breathing heavily now too. His heart had started pounding harder than usual. Jongin gulped heavily and looked up again, determinedly not looking at his dick.

His face was flushed and covered in sweat. He didn’t look much different than how he was on stage. Behind him, Sehun was watching him. His gaze on him was so heavy that Jongin averted his eyes and looked down again.

“We can go back if you don’t like it,” Sehun whispered.

“It’s not that I don’t like it, but also I’m not really liking it — shit — am I making sense?”

“Yeah, I got what you mean,”

Jongin opened his eyes again. It was just so … racy. Too explicit. Too … too much. He didn’t even like catching the sight of his naked self, but to see himself like this — naked and hard — was just so … it felt like he was looking at something prohibited.

And Sehun was into it. He wanted this and it’s not like Jongin was hating it. He was just embarrassed, painfully so. He could do this for Sehun, he could at least try and see how it goes.

“Okay,” he whispered, looking at Sehun’s reflection.

Sehun didn’t move, so Jongin nodded to encourage him. Sehun nodded back at him and pressed his cock into him.

It was too much for him but Jongin found himself staring at his reflection. The way his expression turned blissed and relaxed as Sehun started to rock into him. His eyes darted to watch Sehun and then went back to himself. Sehun was watching him too. His hands were back on his dick and stomach, and Jongin just could not look away.

Jongin watched himself getting fucked, it was the most … curious thing. Sehun watched him too. He seemed content with just watching Jongin, but Jongin found himself stealing glances at him. His brows were furrowed in concentration, his lips were pursed but then they would open up with the faintest ‘ah’ whenever Jongin purposefully clenched around him. Jongin liked that, getting Sehun to drop his guards with something so small. Sehun would scoff at him, but then his small smile would betray him.

“You really love this, don’t you?” Jongin said, sending Sehun one of his sexy smirks.

Sehun didn’t say anything but his eyes went wide and he started to ram into Jongin harder.

“Does it feel good? Fucking me like this, making me watch.” Jongin continued. He didn’t stop his sexy faces. He licked his lips, he smirked, he smiled cockily and even started to moan louder, freely. “What? Afraid someone might hear us? But you would like that, letting them know that you were the one fucking me … ah, yes — I’m close, don’t stop now — ah! Yeah, like that. Like that, Sehunnie, now faster, faster, faster, keep going — don’t stop, fuck me harder!”

Maybe it was the dirty talk, maybe it was the simple fact of Sehun reaching his limit, but he started fucking Jongin harder without saying a word. With Sehun’s big cock ramming into him with strong, sharp thrusts, Jongin found himself plummeting down to his doom so fast that he turned into a breathless mess.

He still didn’t touch his cock; he had made a promise to Sehun. But Sehun licked a long stripe over his shoulder and whispered, “You can come if you want,” then he stuck two, three of his fingers inside Jongin’s mouth. Jongin sucked on them messily and then licked Sehun’s palm eagerly, knowing what was to come.

“So good,” Sehun murmured, wrapping his wet fingers around Jongin’s cock and Jongin lost eye-contact. He almost doubled over and fell but Sehun held him firmly, still fucking right onto his prostate.

Jongin gasped and then silently screamed as he came. He was coming so hard that he was losing all of his senses. Sehun was praising him, he knew that much at least. Sehun said he was pretty and so so good. Jongin shuddered and shuddered and felt Sehun’s cock still thrusting into him and he was still coming and coming …

Sehun stopped fucking him and pulled his cock out when Jongin, panting heavily, leaned back into him. He rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder and happily felt himself falling asleep.

“Jongin, you gotta wash up,” Sehun said, pushing his sweaty hair aside and kissing his forehead. “Baby, just a quick shower, okay?”

“No,” Jongin said, it was barely a whisper. “You need to fuck me more, until you come,”

Sehun chuckled, his chest shook with the vibration. “You can barely stand up. It’s okay — I’ll just jerk off in the shower. Wanna watch me?”

That didn’t sound right. It was hot, but not right. Sehun was supposed to cum in him.

With an enormous effort, Jongin opened up his eyes and found Sehun smiling down at him.

“Hi,”

“Hi, that was amazing. I don’t think I ever came that hard. Thank you,”

“You’re welcome?”

Jongin smacked his lips, clearly aware of Sehun’s hard, leaking cock pressing against his back. He stood up tall and took his previous position: palms pressed against the tall mirror, his legs apart. Jongin wiggled his ass. “I want you to cum in me, Sehun. Come on — fuck me. Use me.”

Sehun hesitated, even though it was clear that he was dying to get a good release of his own. “Are you sure?”

Jongin met Sehun’s eyes in the mirror. “Absolutely, babe,”

It didn’t take long for Sehun to clench his eyes tight and cum in Jongin. Jongin stared at Sehun’s reflection and used the last bit of his energy to spur Sehun on.

“Wanna cum?” he said. “Come on, Sehun, cum in me. Fuck me hard, fuck me however you want — I’ll be here and I’ll take everything. Mhm? Would you like that?”

Sehun’s grip on his ass tightened and he was coming, he groaned and bit his lips. Jongin admired Sehun’s long neck and broad chest, loving the feeling of Sehun’s cum filling him up.

He stood there panting, waiting for Sehun to pull out. He was still hard inside him. Jongin wondered only for a moment before clenching his ass as tight as he could and Sehun hissed and pulled out.

Jongin laughed at him. “I love it when you give me that grumpy cat look,”

Sehun walked a few steps back and came to lean against the sink. Jongin watched his cock go soft.

“You go and start washing up,” Sehun said. “I’ll clean up this mess and join you,”

Jongin felt Sehun’s cum drip out of him and took a look at the mirror. He was completely naked. He was naked and sweaty and had Sehun’s cum making its way down to his inner thighs. His eyes were a bit red, he looked tired and sleepy but there was also some fire in there.

“I look good,” he said.

Sehun snorted loudly, like a pig. “Yeah, no shit.”

Thinking that he might have just gotten a whole lot comfortable with his body, Jongin got into the shower cabin, as Sehun pulled out a pack of wet tissues from a drawer under the sink.

Sehun joined him a minute later and Jongin slumped down on the floor.

“What’s up?” Sehun said, raising his eyebrow.

“I have no energy,” Jongin said. “Wash me. It’s all your fault I’m this tired — I just needed a quick fuck. You could have dry humped me and I would have still been happy,”

Sehun sighed in defeat and nodded. He turned off the water for a bit as he soaped Jongin up. It was heavenly to just sit there and have Sehun pamper him with gentle touches. Then Sehun made him get up on his feed and turned the water on again. After getting rid of all the soap, Sehun wrapped a towel around his waist, threw one on his head and shooed him out.

Jongin wiped his hair and body roughly and dropped the towels on the floor. Sehun had no furniture in his bedroom except for his gigantic bed (if you don’t count the carpet), and Jongin threw himself on it. The bed was soft and cool and the night scene of Seoul looked like something out of a cool sci-fi comic book.

He re-arranged the pillows and then silently enjoyed the view as he waited for Sehun, fighting against his drooping eyes.

“No underwear?” Sehun said, picking up Jongin’s towels.

“Nope, didn’t bring any spare clothes,”

“You never do. I’ll get you a new one, hang on,”

“Thanks,”

Jongin listened to Sehun shuffle around in his closet, yawning.

“Do you want anything other than underwear?”

“Nah,” Jongin answered. The room was warm enough and Jongin rarely ever felt cold in bed. Besides, he liked the skin on skin contact.

Something soft landed on his face and Jongin picked it up. It looked familiar.

“Hey, this is mine,”

“Yeah,” Sehun said, joining him on the bed. “You left it a while ago. I washed it and put it away,”

“Perv,”

“Ha ha,”

Sehun was also just in his underwear. He pulled the blanket over them and yawned. Jongin pressed his foot against Sehun’s calf, it felt cool under his skin; Sehun must have taken a cold shower.

“Night, Sehun, thanks for the … thanks,”

“Suddenly so shy?”

Jongin buried his face into his pillow and didn’t answer, but, thankfully, Sehun didn’t press.

“Goodnight, Jongin,”

He was just getting into the comfortable zone of falling asleep when he remembered something.

“I just remembered,” Jongin said. “Baekhyun hyung was in my dream too,”

Sehun groaned. “What?”

“Yeah, he … ummm … saw us,”

“Saw us fucking?”

“Yeah,”

“Saw me fucking you, making you watch yourself get fucked like that?”

Jongin took a deep breath. ‘Yeah, and he was just standing there in the corner. You saw him first and you just stood there, with your dick out,”

“And then?”

“I don’t know — “

“Can’t remember?”

“Yeah. But you definitely fucked me more later, I think. Because when I woke up, I had a dick in me, in my dream.”

Sehun turned around to face him. “Are you sure it was me?”

“What?”

“What if the last scene was with Baekhyun hyung?”

Jongin frowned and exhaled heavily. He tried to remember but now all he had was just blurry visions of someone relentlessly fucking him. It was probably Sehun, but … since he wasn’t sure … it wouldn’t hurt to push the button one last time before the night was over.

“You know what?” Jongin said, as a matter of factly, “maybe it was him. Maybe you let him have me,”

Sehun snorted, caught the look on Jongin’s face and made a frustrated little grunt as Jongin laughed at him.

“Damn, you have it bad, Sehun,”

“Yes, yes,” Sehun waved his hand around dramatically. “I’m jealous, you happy?”

“ Yes, but that’s not what I meant. You obviously like him, is what I meant,”

Sehun didn’t answer right away, but threw a cautious look at him and then laid on his back. He started the ceiling for a long time (at least, it felt long since Jongin was getting really sleepy now that he had gotten thoroughly fucked) before speaking again.

“I … had a thing with hyung, once, actually,”

“What?”

“I asked him if I could suck his dick and he said yes, so I sucked his dick.” Sehun said it all so fast, like he was trying to get it over with. He tried to sound like he didn’t care, but Jongin knew Sehun too well to not recognise it. There were some feelings there.

The image of Sehun, on his knees, sucking Baekhyun’s dick — the pretty pretty hyung’s dick — made its way in his head and hit him again and again in waves.

He sat bolt upright and looked down at Sehun with accusing eyes. “When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sehun looked sheepish, clearly glad that Jongin was not angry.

“We were off, of course.”

“But we were still friends!” Jongin said. “We’re always friends. On or off, we’re friends!”

Jongin fell on his bed and kicked his legs around in frustration. Sehun laughed at him.

“You’re such a baby,”

“And here I thought you were loyal and stuff,” Jongin said, refusing to look at Sehun. “When exactly did it happen?”

“When we were filming for Monster,”

Jongin’s throat went dry. Baekhyun during Monster was absolutely fucking ravishing.

“I had a thing for his piercing, it was fake but — ”

“Everybody had a thing for his piercing!” Jongin said, glaring at Sehun.

Sehun made a happy little noise and licked his lips. “Yeah, and I got to … have him, for a bit,”

“How was he?”

Sehun looked at him coyly. “He was … unexpected?”

Jongin waited for Sehun to elaborate, but Sehun just continued to gaze at the ceiling, clearly happily reminiscing his time with Baekhyun.

“Well?” Jongin urged him. “Unexpected how? What did you expect him to be?”

Jongin took a hold of Sehun’s arm and shook him because Sehun still wasn’t talking, he was just laughing at him now.

“Okay, okay!” Sehun laughed, catching Jongin’s hand into his own. “He was gentle. He asked me if I was sure, and when I said yes, he kissed me.

“And when I got on my knees, he unzipped his pants on his own, got me to give it a few good licks and jerked himself off a bit before letting me get a taste. He never grabbed my hair, he just kept his hands at his back and … thrusted, but really really gently. He let me breath, even when I didn’t need it. I just wanted to keep pleasing him, but he was busy taking care of me. It was a real turn-on, Jongin. The dominating stance he took — like a leader, with his hands on his back — and the way he treated me, all soft and kind.”

Jongin was definitely starting to get hard again. He sneaked his hand down Sehun’s crotch and found him half-hard. He squeezed Sehun’s cock a bit and Sehun winced, still quite sensitive.

“How did he finish?” Jongin asked, still petting Sehun’s beautiful cock.

“He didn’t,”

“What? Why?”

Sehun shrugged. “I’m not sure, but he pulled out before he came. He covered himself up. Kissed me again, thanked me and left. He was still hard when they did his solo shots, you know? The one with him sitting alone,”

“Fuuuuuuuck,”

“Yeah. I watched him the whole time,”

“Did he look at you? Ask you to come over later on?”

“Not a glance,”

Well, that was … unexpected. Jongin had imagined many times how Baekhyun was in bed, but it was always so hard to keep it to one image. He was just so many things. Playful, serious, demanding, willing, loud, kind, quiet, and bold and then shy and then perverted and then traditional …

“Wish you told me,”

“I knew I would tell you, but I wanted to keep it to myself for a while back then, so I kept quiet,”

It was Jongin’s turn to be silent now. Then he said, “If you like him so much, why didn’t you … eh, ever try anything?”

“Why didn’t you?”

Jongin didn’t know. “I don’t know,”

“Me neither,” Sehun said, playing with Jongin’s fingers. “I don’t know why you come to me either. I’m nothing like your type. You’re way into girls than into boys.”

“Yeah, well, I have high standards,”

Sehun made a deep noise of agreement. “Yeah, even though I’m only into guys, I get what you mean.”

While Jongin was bi, it was true that most of his crushes were girls. They were just so … pretty. So so many of them. They took care of themselves, inside and out. They put way more effort than guys ever did.

“Did you like any other men?” Sehun said. “Apart from me and hyung, anyone else?”

Jongin pondered for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. Just a few objective assessments about their face or body here and there, but no attraction.”

“So, you like pretty girls with pretty bodies and pretty smiles. You enjoy how they fit in your arms and you enjoy taking care of them and being the perfect gentleman. Then why the fuck are you always with me?”

Sehun turned his head to face Jongin’s. “Why me?”

“It’s not always about the body,” Jongin said, frowning. What was wrong with Sehun today? “Don’t get me wrong, your body is perfect. But I’m not with you for you body, at least not just for your body —”

Fuck, why was this so hard to explain? Jongin was never good with long detailed explanations about how he felt.

“I’m with you because I want to be,” he said finally. “Is that okay?”

Sehun nodded and turned his head to continue his stare at the ceiling but Jongin caught his little smile anyway. His answer had been enough.

“I don’t get why you’re with me either,” Jongin said, thoughtful now. “You like older men, who’re more than capable of taking care of you. Men who speak French or Spanish or Italian, or all of them. Men who order wine in restaurants without looking at the menu and get ‘excellent choice, sir,’ from the waiter. Snobbish and pretentious bastards who know Latin and take their steak extremely raw, the bloody the better. They probably have sex dungeons in their home, too.” Jongin added.

He pursed his lips, suddenly bitter. Sehun turned around to face him, smiling like an idiot.

“I like men who have their shit together,” he clarified. “So my interests usually tend to be older,”

Jongin turned on his side to face Sehun too. “I’ll never be the guy who keeps a bottle of wine that was made two hundred years ago at his home,” he whispered. “It’s not my thing — I’m sure there’s an appeal to that, but that’s not … that’s not me. I like fancy stuff too, but eight out of ten, I’d rather eat at home and play with my dogs.”

“I know,” Sehun whispered back. “And I like that too. Maybe, you know, — here’s a shocking thought — we like more than one style or type,”

“I like that you’re tall. I hate that you grew taller than me, don’t get me wrong,” Jongin said, laughing as Sehun glared at him with no real bite. “But I never ever wished your body to be any different. Never crossed my mind.”

“Thanks,” Sehun said, brushing his finger against Jongin’s lips. Jongin kissed it. “I like that you’re dumb and take ages to wake up properly. It never crossed my mind about how you would do better with a different personality. I’m sorry if I made you feel like … you should know —”

“I know,” Jongin said, yawning deeply and loudly. “I really gotta sleep now.” he blinked at Sehun lazily, grinning. He couldn't keep on fighting anymore. 

Sehun nodded. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “Night, Nini,”

Jongin made a small whiny noise at the back of his throat before drifting off to sleep. He thought Sehun murmured something, but didn’t catch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand there you go. Please comment and let me know what you think. I feed on comments.


End file.
